


Little Witch Acagaymia

by MadsNotMad



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Andrew might show up eventually, Chariot and Croix will show up, F/F, Shitty memes, chatfic, its honestly so fun, just doin this for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsNotMad/pseuds/MadsNotMad
Summary: akko creates a group chat and its a fucking mess





	1. Akko is NOT my girlfriend

**(Akko created: Luna Nova)**

**(Diana and Amanda joined: Luna Nova)**

**(Akko gave admin permissions to: Diana, Amanda)**

 

 **Akko:** hello!

 **Diana:** Hello, Akko.

 **Amanda:** t he fuc is this shit

 **Amanda:** ew why is my name “amanda”

**(Amanda changed their name to: pussydestroyer420)**

 

 **pussydestroyer420:** thats better

 **Diana:** Amanda that is highly inappropriate.

 **pussydestroyer420:** ur face is highly inappropriate

 **pussydestroyer420:** dont shit talk my username just cuz u cant get any puss puss gayvendish

 **Diana:** AMANDA

 **Akko:** stop teasing diana amanda :((

 **Diana:** Yes, please do.

 **pussydestroyer420:** no

 **pussydestroyer420:** fucc u

 **Diana:** Rude.

 **Akko:** meanie

 **pussydestroyer420:** ew why do u both have boring usernames

 **pussydestroyer420:** im fixin that shit

**(pussydestroyer420 changed Akko’s name to: akkhoe)**

 

**(pussydestroyer420 changed Diana’s name to: gayvendish)**

 

 **pussydestroyer420:** there we go

 **akkhoe:** amanda what the fuck

 **gayvendish:** Why is my username my last name with the word gay in front of it.

 **pussydestroyer420:** bc ur fuckin gay 4 akko

 **gayvendish:** THAT IS FALSE INFORMATION! I AM 100% STRAIGHT!!!

 **akkhoe:** lies

 **pussydestroyer420:** lies

 **pussydestroyer420:** HAH UR GF TURNED AGAINST YOU

 **gayvendish:** You too Akko???

 **gavendish:** Also, Akko is not my girlfriend.

 **pussydestroyer420:** shes not????

**(Jasminka, Sucy, Lotte, and Constanze joined: Luna Nova)**

 

 **Sucy:** shes not?

 **Lotte:** She’s not?

 **Jasminka:** she’s not???

 **Constanze:** shes not???

 **akkhoe:** im not???

 **gayvendish:** I hate all of you


	2. Diana left Luna Nova(again)

**(akkhoe, pussydestroyer420, Diana, and Sucy joined: Luna Nova)**

**pussydestroyer420:** hey fuccers

 **Sucy:** no

 **Diana:** Hello.

 **akkhoe:** hi!

 **pussydestroyer420:** um diana what the fuck why is ur name not gayvendish

 **Diana:** Because I am capable of using the settings button.

 **Diana:** Anymore ignorant questions?

 **Sucy:** roasted

 **akkhoe:** o shit

 

**(pussydestroyer420 changed Diana’s name to: succ my dick)**

 

 **succ my dick:** Why.

 

**(succ my dick changed their name to: Diana)**

 

**(pussydestroyer420 changed Diana’s name to: succ my dick)**

 

**(succ my dick changed their name to: Diana)**

 

 **akkhoe:** please stop

 **Sucy:** yall are dumb asses

 **pussydestroyer420:** r00d

 **Diana:** Please refrain from insulting my intelligence Ms. Manbavaran

**pussydestroyer420:** oh shit she got all fancy on ur ass 

**akkhoe:** that was kinda hot tbh 

**(Diana has left: Luna Nova)**

**Sucy:** ha 

**akkhoe:** not again 

**pussydestroyer420:** rip 

**pussydestroyer420:** why is the chat name luna nova??? 

**akkhoe:** because we’re at luna nova! 

**pussydestroyer420:** sounds gay 

**(pussydestroyer420 has changed the chat name to: dianas fucking gay)**

**akkhoe:** :(( 

**Sucy:** I mean ur not wrong

**(Diana has joined: dianas fucking gay)**

**Diana:** For one, not true

 **Diana:** And pardon my French but

 **Diana:** fuck you Amanda

 **akkhoe:** HOLY SHIT

 

 **pussydestroyer420** : um my name is ‘pussydestroyer420’ not ‘Amanda’

 **Sucy:** more like virgin

 **akkhoe:** LMAO

 **Diana:** Karma.

 **pussydestroyer420:** I HATE ALL OF YOU

**(pussydestroyer420 has left: dianas fucking gay)**


	3. The Great Moth Incident of 2017

**(akkhoe has joined: dianas fucking gay)**

 

**akkhoe: @everyone** UM THERES A GIANT FUCKING MOTH IN MY ROOM

**(Diana, pussydestroyer420, Sucy, and Constanze joined: dianas fucking gay)**

 

**akkhoe:** HELP

**(Sucy has left: dianas fucking gay)**

 

**Diana:** Oh no, do you require assistance

**pussydestroyer420:** hah

**pussydestroyer420** : i bet she always requires your “assistance” diana ;)

**akkhoe:** IT WENT NEAR MY CLOTHES

**akkhoe:** WELL

**akkhoe:** LOOKS LIKE IM NEVER TOUCHING MY CLOTHING AGAIN

**pussydestroyer420:** i bet diana would like that ;))))

**Diana:** Are you alright Akko?

**akkhoe:** NO

**akkhoe:** ITS ON MY BED

**akkhoe:** PH MY FUCK

**akkhoe:** DIANA WAHT DO I DO

**pussydestroyer420:** TAKE A SHOE AND THROW IT AT IT

**akkhoe:** I THREW MY WAND AT IT

**akkhoe:** I HAVE NO WEAPON

**Diana:** Akko I’m on my way over with help

**pussydestroyer420:** thats gay

**akkhoe:** IM NO LONGER IN MY ROOM

**akkhoe:** THIS IS ITS ROOM NOW

**akkhoe:** ME, SUCY, AND LOTTE NEED A NEW ROOM

**akkhoe:** GUYS THIS THING IS FCUKING HORRIFYING

**akkhoe:** IM GONNA SPRAY IT WITH HAIR SPRAY

**akkhoe:** I DONT KNOW WHERE THIS SCARY LITTLE SHIT IS

**akkhoe:** I DONT KNOW IF ITS A MOTH

**akkhoe:** WHAT IF IT EATS HUMAN FLESH

**Diana:** Akko it doesn’t eat human flesh

**pussydestroyer420:** IM CACKLING

**akkhoe:** WHAT IF WHEN I SPRAY IT WITH HAIRSPRAY IT GETS ANGRY AND FLIES AT ME

**Diana:** Akko, you destroyed a giant missile, I think you can dodge a moth.

**akkhoe:** I AM BACK IN MY ROOM

**akkhoe:** I HAVE NOT SPOTTED THE BEAST

**pussydestroyer420:** I CANT BREATHE THIS IS HILARIOUS

**akkhoe:** IM HORRIFIED

**akkhoe:** WHERE IS THIS FUCKER

**Diana:** Akko it will be fine, I am almost at your room.

**akkhoe: DAY 59: THE MOTH HAS NOT ATTACKED, I AM LOW ON FOOD RATIONS, AND I FEAR THAT MY SANITY IS LOWERING AS WELL, IF ANYONE HEARS THIS SEND HELP,**

**pussydestroyer420:** i hope you know I screenshotted that

**Diana:** Akko I am here.

**Diana:** Is everything okay???

**akkhoe:** IM SO PARANOID THAT I THOUGHT IT WAS THE MOTH WHEN YOU KNOCKED ON THE DOOR

**akkhoe:** I WONT BE ABLE TO SLEEP TONIGHT

**akkhoe:** LOTTE AND SUCY LEFT ME WITH THE BEAST

**Diana:** Would you like me to stay in your room tonight???

**akkhoe:** ,,,please

**pussydestroyer420:** GAY

**Diana:** We are going to get some sleep, I suggest you do the same

**akkhoe:** goodnight!

**(Diana and akkhoe have left: dianas fucking gay)**

 

**pussydestroyer420:** ugh fine

**(pussydestroyer420 has left: dianas fucking gay)**

 

**Constanze:** ,,,,,,,,

**Constanze:** what the fuck just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of true life events
> 
> this happened to me two weeks ago


	4. Word War III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaint

**(akkhoe has joined: dianas fucking gay)**

 

 **akkhoe:** is y’aint a word??

**(Diana and pussydestroyer420 have joined: dianas fucking gay)**

 

 **Diana:** No

 **pussydestroyer420:** yes

 **Diana:** No, it is not.

 **pussydestroyer420:** yes it is 

**pussydestroyer420:** its a combination of the words you and aint

 **Diana:** “Ain’t” isn’t even a word

 **pussydestroyer420:** ur face isnt even a word

 **akkhoe:** I think its a word

 **pussydestroyer420:** HAH FUCK YOU

 **Diana:** I feel betrayed

 **akkhoe:** sorry diana

 **Diana: @everyone** Is y’aint a word?

**(Lotte, Sucy, Constanze, and Jasminka have joined: dianas fucking gay)**

 

 **Lotte:** no

 **Sucy:** yes

 **Constanze:** yes

 **Jasminka:** no

 **pussydestroyer420:** HA GET FUCKED 4V3

 **Diana:** It’s not a word.

 **Sucy:** its a word

 **Lotte:** no its not,,

 **Sucy:** Ive heard it used before

 **Constanze:** its totally a word

 **Jasminka:** It is not a word

**(Sucy has changed the chat name to: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es)**

 

 **pussydestroyer420:** YES

 **Diana:** That is definitely not a word

 **pussydestroyer420:** ok but yaint is totally a word

 **pussydestroyer420:** I heard it used in the south of ‘murica

 **Diana:** it is NOT

 **akkhoe:** what have i done

 **Constanze:** its a word

 **Lotte:** No it’s not

 **akkhoe:** i started world war 3

 **Sucy:** more like word war 3

 **akkhoe:** OH MY GOD

 **Jasminka:** holy shit

 **pussydestroyer420:** CAN WE STOP FIGHITNG TO APPRECIATE THAT FKCING PUN

 **Constanze:** y

 **Diana:** Oh my god.

 **Lotte:** Sucy why

**[pussydestroyer420 has pinned the message: “more like word war 3” (Sucy)]**

 

 **(pussydestroyer420 has changed Sucy’s name to ‘pun l0rd’)**

 

 **pun l0rd:** no

**(pun l0rd has changed their name to: shroom-cy)**

**akkhoe:** this chat was a bad idea.

 **Diana:** I hate all of you.


	5. fuckin finally

**(Diana has joined: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es)**

**Diana:** I am in a predicament

**(pussydestroyer420 has joined: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es)**

**pussydestroyer420:** the great diana cavendish has a problem///???

**pussydestroyer420:** whatever could be so confusing that it even troubles luna novas top student????!?!?!

**Diana:** Could you please stop being an ass for one second

**Diana:** I think I have been stung by that bee again,

**pussydestroyer420:** you mean that love bee

**pussydestroyer420:** lol akko told me about that

**pussydestroyer420:** sounded wild

**pussydestroyer420:** so gayvendish,,,,,

**pussydestroyer420:** y do u think ya got stung

**Diana:** For one, that is not my name.

**Diana:** And I believe so because I have been feeling weird around Akko

**pussydestroyer420:** oh my ogd

**pussydestroyer420:** am i having a stroke???

**pussydestroyer420: u gAY FUCKC IM CACKLING**

**Diana:** This is no laughing matter Amanda.

**Diana:** I have not been able to think straight while around Akko because of this.

**pussydestroyer420:** yEAH I BET YOU HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO THINK **STRAIGHT**

**Diana:** I can not think of any other reason that I would be acting and feeling this way around Akko.

**pussydestroyer420:** v aND HOW IS IT THAT YOU FEEL AROUND HER GAYVENDISH

**Diana:** I feel happy and extremely flustered, and I keep finding myself distracted in class or while studying with thoughts of her.

**pussydestroyer420:** OH MY GOD YO UGAY MOTEHRFUCKER

**pussydestroyer420:** YOU WERENT STUNG BY A BEE

**Diana:** Then what other explanation can you provide?

**pussydestroyer420:** YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON AKKO

**Diana:** THAT’S ABSURD

**pussydestroyer420:** look, gayvendish, I can say with 100% certainty that you were not stung by any bee you are just really fucking gay

**Diana:** How could you ever be sure of that Amanda

**pussydestroyer420: @shroom-cy** oi have u let loose anymore of those weird love bees

**(shroom-cy has joined: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es)**

**shroom-cy:** no

**(shroom-cy has left: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es)**

**Diana:** ……………..

**Diana:** That proves nothing.

**pussydestroyer420:** oh my fucking god

**pussydestroyer420:** diana i know I act like an ass, but im genuinely rooting for you and akko

**pussydestroyer420:** so would you just fucking admit that you like her???

**Diana:** …..

**Diana:** I think I like Akko.

**pussydestroyer420:** FUCKING FINALLY

**Diana:** Oh my god I like Akko

**pussydestroyer420:** ya

**pussydestroyer420:** its p obvious

**Diana:** I cannot believe I was the last person to find out about my own feelings.

**pussydestroyer420:** lol I wouldnt be shocked if akko knew before you

**Diana:** WHAT IF SHE KNOWS

**pussydestroyer420:** oh god what have i done

**Diana:** Would she think I’m weird and never hang out with me again??? I could ruin our friendship, I can never tell her

**pussydestroyer420:** oh my fucking god cavendish

**pussydestroyer420:** akko likes you okay?? Just go for it

**Diana:** ...Really?

**pussydestroyer420:** hell yea

**Diana:** I never thought I would say this but, thank you Amanda

**pussydestroyer420:** no prob lol

**pussydestroyer420:** I gtg, me and const are gonna go throw eggs at the faculty office lmao

**(pussydestroyer420 has left: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es)**

**Diana:** …..

**Diana:** God damnit

**(Diana has left: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es)**

* * *

**(akkhoe has joined: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es)**

**akkhoe:** hiya!

**(Diana has joined: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es)**

**Diana:** Hello Akko,

**Diana:** I would… like to ask you something

**akkhoe:** hm? what is it??

**Diana:** Would you like to accompany me into town

**Diana:** In a, more than platonic fashion

**akkhoe:** Sure!

**akkhoe:** wait

**akkhoe:** hOLY SHIT

**akkhoe:** ARE YOU ASKING ME ON A DATE

**Diana:** Well, to put it simply

**Diana:** Yes

**Diana:** Does,, that affect your answer in any way

**akkhoe:** NO

**akkhoe:** I WOULD LOVE TO

**akkhoe:** I MEAN

**akkhoe:** LIKE TO

**akkhoe:** I WOULD LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU

**Diana:** I would like to go on a date with you as well.

**Diana:** I will see you tomorrow?

**akkhoe:** yES

Diana: Great

Diana: See you then.

(Diana has left: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es)

akkhoe: HOLY SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet $10 that Diana squealed like a lovesick teenage girl when Akko said yes


End file.
